Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
More extensive and comprehensive information about Hogwarts may be located on the Official Harry Potter wiki located HERE. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school which is located in Scotland inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered because the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable. However, according to Hermione Granger, it is "not far" from Dufftown. The motto of the school is: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. There are approximately a thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time. Upon arriving at the school, students are Sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin based on the qualities and aspirations of the student. Students are rewarded with points for good behavior, and points are taken away for wrongdoing. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. Established in c. 9th/10th century, Hogwarts is considered one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth and acceptance is confirmed by Owl post owl post at age eleven. Houses of Hogwarts Gryffindor Founded by Godric Gryffindor, this house is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colours are deep red and gold, and the house is symbolised by a lion. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of the Fat Lady. In order to get into the common room Gryffindor students must say the right password. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as Nearly Headless Nick and is the house ghost. Slytherin Founder by Salazar Slytherin, this house values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolised by a serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. Its common room is in the dungeons through three stones. The password for the 1992–1993 school year was "Pure-blood". Many people believe students sorted into this house often get involved in the Dark Arts. The House Ghost is the Bloody Baron. Hufflepuff Founder by Helga Hufflepuff, this house is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolised by a badger, and the house colours are yellow and black. Its common room is near the kitchens. The house ghost is the Fat Friar. Ravenclaw Founded by Helena Ravenclaw, this house values wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolised by an eagle and the house colours are blue and bronze. However the house colours are portrayed as blue and silver in the films, and the interior of the house room is decorated with blue and gold. The Ravenclaw common room is located on a high tower. To enter, rather than give a password, one must answer a riddle from an eagle door knocker, such as "Where do vanished objects go?" or "Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" The house ghost is the Grey Lady. Hogwarts Professors *Headmaster/Headmistress: Severus Snape *Potions Master: Professor Slughorn(?)* *Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall *Defense Against the Dark Arts: Amygus Carrow *Muggle Studies: Alecto Carrow *Ancient Runes: Bathsheba Babbling* *History of Magic: Professor Binns *Divination: Firenze *Charms: Professor Flitwick *Care of Magical Creatures: Hagrid* *Herbology: Professor Sprout* *Astronomy: Professor Sinistra* *Arithmancy: Professor Vector* *Caretaker: Filch *Flying Teacher: Madame Hooch* *Librarian: Madame Pince* *School Nurse: Madame Pomfrey* For a complete listing of all Hogwarts Staff, look here. For names marked with a *, it is uncertain if they remain at Hogwarts during the tenture of Headmaster Severus Snape. Category:Magical Institutions